Rosa
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: El rosa representa a Sakura y para Sasuke, Sakura significa "libertad"


**Rosa**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Reeditado (*)**

* * *

Años habían pasado desde la última vez que los vio. Después de la guerra y con vientos de paz reinando el mundo ninja, Sasuke había decidido viajar lejos por un largo tiempo.

Había decidido hacerlo solo, pero algunos percances cruzaron por su camino y ahora el chico tiburón, el pelinaranja y una muy quisquillosa pelirroja iban con él. No los soportaba, pero sabiendo que la soledad sólo lo hundiría más, trataba de obviar las idioteces de sus compañeros – remarcándose en Suigetsu y Karin.

En una pequeña aldea casi al otro lado del país, Sasuke estaba viviendo con los suyos por obligación, y mientras observaba por la ventana, un vago pensamiento lo llevó a Konoha. Apretó su mano en puño, las sonrisas de sus ex compañeros y su viejo ex sensei se le vino a la cabeza, parecían presagios o algo por el estilo, no lo sabía pero tampoco sabía decir si eran buenos o malos.

Suspiró, aún no se le borraba la triste sonrisa de Sakura cuando le dio la espalda y se fue alejándose una vez más de ella. Extrañamente, eso le pesaba en el pecho, como si no quisiera ver eso otra vez. Lamentablemente, él era el causante y lo seguiría viendo por ser eso… el causante del sufrimiento de las personas con las que alguna vez tuvo un lazo de familiaridad.

Su momento de paz fue interrumpido por los gritos del peliceleste y la pelirroja que se peleaban por quien tenía que levantar la mesa y lavar los trastos. Eran tan testarudos, idiotas y gritones que con sus simples peleas podían despertar a casi toda aldea a eso de la media noche y todo por un puto cojín. Sí, eso fue tema de discusión de una semana.

Pero todo eso podía dejar de pasar si tan sólo Suigetsu no fuera tan cabrón y dejara en paz a la insoportable de Karin. Pero qué daba, era el tema de diversión personal y principal del dientes de tiburón que quedaba hecho agua ante los manotazos que la pelirroja le arrojaba.

Miró hacia donde estaba Juugo quien parecía haber estado meditando tan tranquilamente hasta que esos dos interrumpieron su pasividad por su pelea. Le dio hasta pena a Sasuke.

Sin más, se puso de pie con signos de fastidio por lo que los conflictivos dejaron de forcejear. Karin tenía la mano empujando el rostro de Suigetsu mientras este intentaba arrancarle los anteojos; los dos pares de ojos miraron al morocho que tomaba una capa y se envolvía con ella.

— ¿Sales Sasuke-kun? — dijo la pelirroja empujando del todo a Suigetsu quien trastabilló y cayó al suelo. Fulminó a la pelirroja con la mirada, ésta sólo lo ignoró.

— Hmp…

Sin más que ese monosílabo, dejó el departamento. Los gritos volvieron a reanudar y todo porque Suigetsu la imitó burlonamente.

Caminó por el pueblo, ya habían pasado doce años desde la guerra y sus atrocidades antes que ésta estallara en su faustosa gloria habían sido olvidadas. No es que embellecía a la guerra, pero debía admitir que había sido en grande y muy jodida, muchos habían muerto y otros habían quedado mal heridos, otros imposibilitados de por vida.

Volver al pasado no era bueno, lo sabía y lo aprendió con el tiempo, después de Itachi y de todo lo que tuvo que pasar se dio cuenta que el pasado no siempre era bueno y el de él justamente era uno que era preferible olvidar que recordar. Ahora sólo debía mirar al frente y vivir su vida, ser libre como lo hubiese querido Itachi alguna vez y vivir por los dos, después de todo, sentía el alma de su hermano muy cerca.

La gente iba y venía, todos iguales, haciendo su vida, comprando, caminando, riendo, otros hablando. El mundo no se detenía, jamás lo haría, el mundo exterior seguía funcionando pero no el de él…

No después de lo que sus ojos habían captado…

No podía creerlo.

_Rosa…_

Refregó sus ojos, pero allí seguía. No sabía que hacer, si ir o quedarse…

Dudó unos segundos y cuando fijó de nuevo sus ojos en la dirección, perdió de vista lo que había llamado su atención.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta doblar en la esquina, derrapando pero sosteniéndose con una mano para no caer. La gente lo vio entre sorprendida y curiosa por la actitud. Sus pasos eran torpes y rápidos, su respiración estaba agitada y cuando el olor a _cerezas _le perforó el cerebro entrando profundamente por su nariz y perdiéndose en todo sus ser, lo supo…

No eran ideas suyas…

_Rosa…_

_Es ella…_

La tomó del hombro confiado de que era ella y la hizo voltear de una forma casi brusca. Los ojos verdes parecían sorprendidos y asustados ante tal movimiento, pero sus facciones se relajaron cuando lo vieron como si no le sorprendiera casi, ya.

— ¿Sasuke?

Esa voz que no oía hacía años…

Cerró los ojos y se embebió de ella, de su aroma, su presencia y su voz. Parecía un imbécil, pero tenerla allí parecía un regalo caído del cielo. Sentía que le debía algo, no sabía que, pero era extraño, siendo Uchiha, sentir algo como eso.

Abrió sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos fijándose enseguida en el frente, temiendo que se disolviera la frágil y dulce imagen que tenía delante. Suspiró de alivio cuando vio el semblante extrañado de la chica.

Sin pensarlo más, tomó la mano de la chica y la guió hacia un lugar privado, tomándola por sorpresa.

— ¿Ehh?

— Shhh…

Cuando llegó donde quería, la hizo sentarse en la banca de aquel parque y la observó fijamente, desde arriba, como si fuera un padre regañando a su hija. Le pareció gracioso, no iba a regañarla, sólo quería hablar.

— Sakura — ella respingó ante el llamado y lo observó, aún extrañada. Ahora sí se sorprendía de lo que ocurría. Tenía a Sasuke frente a ella. Había dado el tema por cerrado cuando se fue sin voltear atrás que no le importó más nada y sólo aceptó los hechos, deseándole lo mejor desde el fondo de su corazón.

Sonrió y se puso de pie para tenerlo frente a frente. Le dio una pequeña bofetada cariñosa, esas que le das a un amigo cuando estás sólo jugando y él pareció no molestarse por ello, al contrario, esperaba algo así pero más doloroso siendo sincero, claro.

— Sasuke-kun ¡cuánto tiempo! — dijo animosamente. Él le sonrió imperceptiblemente.

— Sí, digo lo mismo.

— ¿Así tratas a la gente cuando no ves por mucho tiempo? — dijo con un pequeño tono de regaño —. Me sorprendiste…

— Era la idea — mintió, él estaba más sorprendido que ella cuando la vio y más cuando se acercó hasta ella.

Ella asintió y le sonrió. Los años habían hecho unos grandes cambios en la escuálida kunoichi que él había visto doce años atrás, ahora estaba más acentuada, sus curvas pronunciadamente armonizadas, su rostro adulto aún con esa pizca joven y dulce que parecía ser una de las grandes virtudes que ella poseía. Observó su cabello, tan rosa como siempre y muchísimo más largo, le llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de los muslos.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí?

— De misión…

— Oh…

— Ahora soy sensei… — sonrió —. Sakura-sensei ¿a que no suena mejor que Kakashi-sensei? — dijo divertida. Sasuke sonrió de lado.

Ambos se sentaron en la banca, bajo el gran árbol que les proveía una hermosa sombra. Ella parecía animada, Sasuke estaba tranquilo con su compañía.

— Así que sensei — murmuró. Ella asintió y lo miró por el rabillo.

— Sigo siendo medic-ninja pero como creí que mi vida no tenía algo que realmente me motivara y ya no quería ver más paredes blancas, me puse a enseñar… últimamente ya ni tengo tiempo para mí… entre el hospital, los jóvenes que están aprendiendo el arte médico y los niños… no he hecho nada por mí…

— Nada es fácil…

— Lo sé, lo sé y no me quejo, al contrario, tengo la mente ocupada… Kakashi-sensei se burla de mí porque dice que no habrá mejor sensei que él y me corrige delante de mis alumnos… me fastidia, pero bueno… fue mi instructor en la enseñanza, sigue haciéndolo para que lo supere… y yo no quiero superarlo…

— Quieres estar a la par…

Asintió lentamente y reiterada veces, dándole la razón. Sakura siempre se había puesto trabas y eso por culpa de él y Naruto. Ellos siempre iban un paso delante de ella, haciéndola sentir menos. Eso jamás lo había visto hasta ese día que ella se puso delante de ellos y dijo que hasta ella podría ser hokage. Su pequeña espalda era todo lo que había visto cuando con destreza destruyó a todos sus enemigos al paso y, muy en el fondo, sintió orgullo por ella.

— Sakura…

— ¿Sí?

— No tienes porqué seguir pensando que no puedes alcanzarnos o superarnos… eres más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos… —. Esas palabras la dejaron sorprendida, titubeó pero Sasuke negó con la cabeza y prosiguió —. Siendo alguien que no tiene una especialidad desde la cuna, es un gran logro… soy una persona que sabe ver el avance y las capacidades de los demás, me doy cuenta cuando alguien es poderoso y tú lo eres… has salvado más vidas de las que yo he quitado… y lo has hecho sola… mientras yo sólo pensaba en destruir a Itachi, Naruto y tú entrenaban para salvarme… Pero tú, también, lo hacías para superarte y para demostrarnos que tienes más potencial del que creímos… debes sentirte orgullosa de tus logros, de cada uno de ellos…

— Sasuke — murmuró aún atónita. Luego, sonrió secando una pequeña lágrima que se había asomado en su ojo derecho —: Gracias…

Él sonrió genuinamente, era pequeño el arco en sus labios, pero sus ojos también lo hacían con aquel brillo casi extraño en él. Sasuke había cambiado, con los años tenía que hacerlo.

— Veo que la paz te ha cambiado, Sasuke… me alegro por ti — dijo emocionada Sakura mientras intentaba acomodar un mechón largo de cabello detrás de su oreja. Sasuke terminó de arreglarlo, tomándola por sorpresa ante tal gesto no propio de él. Tomó el mechón rosa y lo barrió con los dedos, peinando el largo y dejándolo caer, volvió a tomarlo y lo puso tras la oreja de Sakura. Un pequeño sonrojo decoraba las mejillas melocotón de la chica, luego rió como adolescente y bajó la vista unos segundos.

— ¡SENSEI! — oyeron ambos, Sakura miró por sobre Sasuke mientras éste miró por sobre su hombro. Tres niños corrían hacia ellos a toda la velocidad.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Sakumo y Minato están peleando — dijo molesta la pequeña niña, luego miró al morocho junto a su sensei y puso una mirada pícara —. Sensei — dijo con voz cantarina —: Cuando dijo que iría a la tienda pensé que iba a por hierbas, pero veo que no…

— ¡Haruko! — dijo avergonzada. La niña rió mientras que de reojo miró al chico y lo vio sonreír —: ¿Dónde están los otros? Los vi venir contigo…

— Aquí estamos — dijeron los dos tras ella, asustándola. Parecía que ese día era "el día de asustar a Sakura por la espalda".

— ¿Quién es él? — preguntó la niña de cabello rubio claro.

— Bueno… niños, él es un viejo amigo mío y de Naruto…

— ¿¡SASUKE-TEME!? — dijo el pequeño rubio de ojos claro, imposible negar que fuera hijo de Naruto, era su réplica de cuando era niño sólo que no llevaba ropa naranja sino que roja. Misma maña pero diferente color.

— Ese dobe es un imbécil…

— ¡EHHH! NO INSULTES A MI PAPÁ… — dijo el niño chispeando del enojo, la pequeña niña y el otro niño sonreían divertidamente.

— Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha… no Sasuke-teme… sólo el tonto de Naruto lo llama así…

— ¿Tú, también Sakura-sensei? — dijo indignado el niño. Ella rió por lo bajo.

— Claro que no… tranquilo — dijo acariciándole el cabello, éste parecía resistirse, cruzado de brazos y el ceño fruncido, pero poco a poco fue cediendo y sonreía como Naruto cuando estaba complacido con algo. Muy en el fondo, Sasuke, sintió que el pequeño también tenía un afecto más que amistoso con la pelirrosa —. Sasuke… ellos son mis alumnos… ella es Haruko, hija de Ino y Shikamaru… — la niña hizo una pequeña reverencia. Ella sabía quien era, su madre le había contado que había sido su primer amor, pero que no se dio. También, sabía que su "tía" Sakura había estado enamorada de él, le pareció tonto el capricho de aquel entonces, pero ahora que veía al chico, había motivos para enamorarse perdidamente de él, era apuesto y hasta esa aura formal lo hacía verse sensual.

Sacudió su cabeza negando, él era muy grande para ella, debía mirar a alguien de su edad. Pero pensar en esas cosas como el amor se le hacía un tanto… problemático…

¡Oh, sí! Ella tenía más de su padre que de su madre…

— Él es Minato… ya viste a quien se parece — rió la chica. Sasuke lo miró con una imperceptible sonrisa —. Si crees que Naruto es pesado, Minato le gana el doble… Kakashi-sensei sí que tuvo suerte con Naruto — rió ella.

— Sakura-chan — se quejó el niño. Escucharlo lo llevó al pasado, la voz era idéntica a la de Naruto y tenía hasta ese chillido irritante que ha llegado a extrañar con los años. Antes se le hacía insoportable, pero cuando no lo siguió más, empezó a sentir la falta del rubio, de su eterno rival y mejor amigo, porque siempre sería así.

— No te quejes, y soy tu sensei… — le regañó. Luego posó la vista en el niño que tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba todo con indiferencia —. Éste es Sakumo… hijo de Kakashi-sensei… por suerte no sacó todas las mañas de su padre… sólo ser un poco irritante, los retrasos y leer Icha Icha, pero es un buen niño…

Asintió respetuosamente ante Sasuke, extrañamente, tenía una fascinación por la historia del pelinegro, pero tampoco lo diría. Su padre, Naruto y Sakura le habían contado sobre él, lo que había vivido y lo que había hecho y no lo juzgaba ni lo justificaba, tenía un pensamiento neutral.

— Bueno, ¿han comprado lo que querían?

Los chicos asintieron y mostraron lo que compraron. Minato había comprado ramen instantáneo y ahora esperaba a que pasaran los minutos para que se terminara de cocinar; Haruko compró una cinta para el cabello del color de sus ojos, celestes y Sakumo tenía un ejemplar nuevo de Icha Icha.

— Bien… tienen la tarde libre… el señor Takeshi dijo que no necesitará nuestro servicio hasta mañana… así que diviértanse, pero no se lastimen y Sakumo, Minato… no peleen — dijo severamente.

— Hai — dijeron al unísono. Sasuke los vio alejarse, Sakura tomó asiento nuevamente y sonrió al verlos correr. Esos niños eran muy especiales para ella y los quería mucho. Sentía una gran responsabilidad mantenerlos bajo su cuidado y los protegía con todo su ser cuando los veía en peligro, sin importarle si salía herida. No quería que sufrieran como los equipos anteriores…

_Orochimaru, Jiraiya y Tsunade…_

_Kakashi, Obito y Rin…_

_Sasuke, Naruto y ella…_

Esperaba que ellos no pasaran por nada similar y mientras tenía la mirada perdida en los niños, Sasuke pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Tomó la mano de Sakura y la apretó suavemente.

— Un gran equipo, eh — dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

— Eso es obvio porqué — dijo entre la burla y la nostalgia —. Yo soy su sensei y haré de esos niños unos grandes ninjas…

— Y lo harás…

— Eso espero — sonrió tiernamente.

Levantó un poco de viento y el cabello de Sakura se elevó, ondeando por la suave brisa. Sasuke llegó a pensar que a pesar de haber cometido los mismos errores que los otros equipos y que había ciertas similitudes entre ellos, cada uno era único y en especial Sakura. Rin había muerto, Tsunade sufría a pesar de mostrarse fuerte y cabrona cuando quería, pero Sakura seguía viendo hacia adelante y ahora la veía feliz, realmente feliz, más de lo que él podría haber imaginado que podría llegar a serlo.

Había madurado y crecido, supo soportar todo el dolor ocasionado y se dispuso a seguir adelante como Naruto, como él ahora.

Sakura valía más que todos ellos juntos, era mejor que todos ellos juntos y no solo en fuerza era más fuerte, en mente y espíritu también. Porque mientras el no quería ver la verdad y se escudaba tras el odio, Naruto escudándose con positivismo y fingiendo estar bien cuando se sentía solo, ella siguió haciendo su vida. Quizás deprimida y triste, pero no se dejó hundir ni tampoco bajó los brazos.

Llegó a envidiarla por lo libre que ella era mientras él era prisionero de la venganza y Naruto dependiente del sello y el control sobre sí mismo. Sakura era como un ave que volaba hacia donde quería y hacia el futuro.

Su gran deseo, viéndola ahora junto a él en esa banca, era compartir ese sentimiento de libertad que con el tiempo pudo lograr sentir.

— Sasuke-kun ¿nos vemos luego? — dijo ella junto a los niños por delante de ella. Éste asintió y con la mirada le indicó una tienda de ramen, similar al Ichiraku —. Entonces, nos vemos en un rato…

Él asintió y se dio la vuelta. Tan sólo faltarían Kakashi y Naruto para comer, pero con los pequeños y la niña sería como revivir el pasado, ese que parecía tan lejano y que ahora podía recordar con una sonrisa. No era cualquier pasado, podrían ser dolorosos algunos de ellos, pero justamente _ese_ en el que había iniciado sus pasos en el camino ninja junto al rubio y a la pelirrosa con los cuales vivió muchas cosas buenas y malas, pero que supieron compartir y tener, era uno de los recuerdos que más atesoraba.

Las rabietas de Sakura cuando peleaba con Naruto, lo obsesionada que estaba con él, las peleas que tenía con Naruto y todas esas veces que después de cada misión comían en Ichiraku, los intentos de ver bajo la máscara de Kakashi y cuando leía el Icha Icha, pequeñas cosas que ahora atesoraba en su mente y corazón…

En especial el _rosa_…

_El rosa tan característico de Sakura…_

Un color que jamás podría olvidar…

_Tampoco a su propietaria…_

El color que la identificaba y la hacía única… el color que le identificaba con la libertad…

Libertad llamada _Sakura_…

**Fin.**

* * *

**(*) Sí, lo subí ayer pero me olvidé de releerlo y corregí los pequeños errores que habían :P**

* * *

**N/A: **_Bueno… es el momento en el que digo la frase patentada de mi amiga Nati… ¡MUCHOS FEELS!_

_Oh… si que es pegadizo eh! xD_

_¿A que Sasuke no es lindo? x3_

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado así como a mí al escribirlo, tendría que haber dibujado para la uni pero me dediqué a escribir. Odio cuando la inspiración llega en el momento menos deseado… pero bueno, que le haré…_

_Tengo buenas noticias, estoy trabajando en algo largo... pero recién voy tres capítulos y creo que sí, será para largo y espero que salga bien. Desde ya diré que será AU :)_

_Mundo Naruto solo one-shots je!_

_Cuando lleve un par de capis más, lo subiré. Un adelanto... se llama **Fix You** como la canción de Coldplay y es sasusaku (obvio) pero va a ser bastante frustrante porque no va a haber romance hasta cierto momento - que no se cual xD - pero como el nombre que significa "arreglarte" Sasuke intentará arreglar a Sakura porque ella no es una chica dentro de todo normal... Sakura no llora nunca..._

_Bueno, ¿les es interesante?_

_No teman en dejar comentario…_

_**~ Una nueva fic hace feliz al lector y una review al escritor~**_

_Sayonara y por favor si van a criticar, que sea constructiva, ¿si?_

* * *

**Otra nota de autor especial:**

_Tuve mi primera crítica y la verdad agradezco que se molestara en decirme que Sakura es una arrastrada… bueno, ¿les soy sincera? Prefiero que me digan que mi historia no gustó por algo que en verdad me haga decir "bueno, debería cambiar eso" o "no cometeré ese error" y no diciéndome que es una arrastrada el personaje… me duele saber más que se "odió" al personaje que a la historia (me dolería también que dijeran que odian mis historias) pero eso me ayudaría a ver que tengo que cambiar para mejorar, en cambio al personaje no lo puedo cambiar… no la hice OOC jamás y un anónimo criticó al personaje tanto del anime como del manga… Sakura es mi favorita así como Mayura en MLR y Kagome en Inuyasha y no me gusta que digan cosas ofensivas del personaje…_

_Hasta ahora no había tenido críticas malas, fue la primera vez y no es personal, lo juro, no me molesta, sólo me "molestó" que fundamentara que la historia no le gustó porque Sakura es una arrastrada. O sea, todo bien, no te voy a odiar por eso, sólo quería dejar mi punto de vista porque no sólo me pasó a mí, hay muchas otras escritoras que sufren este tipo de críticas destructivas que en realidad deberían ser contractivas. Una mano ayuda a la otra y si nos ayudamos mutuamente, habrán más historias para leer y más lectoras contentas. Yo soy feliz cuando veo un sasusaku nuevo, o un lokimayura nuevo._

_Una escritora dejó de subir sus adaptaciones porque la gente se las criticaba y me dio pena porque adaptaba muy bien y para algunas lectoras (no todas) pareciera no importarles el laburo (trabajo) que da eso. No se escribe ni se traduce ni se adapta en cinco minutos, toma su tiempo. Yo tengo la suerte de escribir en media hora un one-shot y hasta, a veces, menos de media hora. Pero también puedo pasarme un día tanto como dos y hasta llegar así de a poco a la semana con un one-shot y eso pasa cuando no hay tiempo, inspiración o porque quizás la historia no quiere ser y si no es, no la fuerzo y la dejo para otro momento de más lucidez. Pero adaptar es más trabajoso porque hay que leer y cambiar muchas cosas mientras lees, volver a releer para no equivocarse y siendo sincera, yo no podría hacerlo… el tiempo en mi enemigo y la universidad parece querer ser su aliada xD_

_Sin ánimos de ofender, pero aunque no parezca, esto es como un oficio, algunas lo harán bien, otras perfectas y otras más o menos, pero nos toma tiempo escribir y crear; un mensajito de ánimo para las que hacen sin problemas las historias, una crítica quizás diciéndole que algo no le pareció bien o que deberían cambiar, pero en buenos términos, no basureando, y para las que les cuesta, darles ánimos para mejorar así como también ayudándole con los temas de cohesión o coherencia, faltas ortográficas y desarrollo._

_No sé por qué, pero algunas (en otro fandom) me preguntan y me piden que les de "el visto bueno", yo no soy escritora profesional (puff si lo fuera no estaría estudiando y sufriendo en la universidad xD), lo hago por hobbie y también escribía mal, muuuy mal… pero con el tiempo y consejos, fui mejorando y ahora soy esto que ven. Así soy yo, demasiado justiciera y parlanchina, pero bueno… me da pena por otras escritoras que son criticadas. Lo mío fue un poroto, pero hay chicas que dejan de escribir._

_Si seguimos así (me incluyo porque soy una lectora más :'D [¿tienen algún sasusaku one-shot lemon? ¿me dedican alguno? :B]) vamos a perder grandes fickers y no es la idea, yo quiero más sasusaku xD_

_Besos y díganme que opinan!_

_DESDE YA VA SIN OFENDER A NADIE…_

_Gracias a todas por los comentarios de ánimo y que les gustan mis historias, lo re valoro, son geniales chicas y agradezco a mi amiga que me metió a este fandom. Es mi OTP jejeje_

_Aunque sigo pensando que Naturo se quedará con Sasuki xD_

_Bendiciones y gracias por todo!_


End file.
